vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Lance Destroyer
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |-| MKIII = Mk II |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = ? |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 4 Destroyer T4 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 2,560 VSec Armaments }} |-| MKIV = Mk III |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 3d 7h 12m |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 4 Destroyer T4 |Ship Parts = 90 |Armaments = 3,200 VSec Armaments }} |-| MKV = Mk IV |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = ? |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 4 Destroyer T4 |Ship Parts = 270 |Armaments = 4,000 VSec Armaments }} General The Lance Destroyer is a VSec event hull. It was first available in the event Jailbreak and subsequently also available in riots. Lancers are popular amongst high level players, when upgraded to Mark IV, they have a formidable number of weapon slots and a portion of their damage output ignores shield protection. In combination with its range bonus, it is deadly in high level combat, attaining a reputation of being effective warships against many different fleets in PvP. Strategy and Setup Like all destroyers, it has a 150% range bonus and a narrow firing range. They slow ships and cannot pursue faster ships. They are uncommon in high level combat, but when they do make an appearances, most players prefer to not engage them in combat. Mark V Lance destroyers are far more powerful than Mark I versions. Advantages: Lance destroyers are versatile ships particularly in PvP combat. Their long range capability and high number of weapon slots makes them competent warships at both attacking fleets and bases. Main key advantage of the Lance destroyer is because of the extra weapon slot, which is why many high level players are sought after building Lance destroyers and upgrading them to Mark V. With its higher mass, it can be equipped with more firepower and armour than its predecessors. Making them very quite potent, their range bonus has an oppressive effect in fleet combat, and ensures that the fleet of Lance destroyers always delivers first strike in any fleet battle where they are not fighting other destroyers. Upgraded to Mark V, Lance destroyers have reduced weapon mass and innate shield penetration, ensuring they would always heavily damage any fleet win combat. Lance destroyers high amount of mass allows it to equip the heaviest weapons, armour and shields into destroy bases. Indeed, as of now, a fleet of Mark V Lance destroyers with strong decoys and mediocre piloting skills can certainly eliminate any base's bridge in a single combat session. Like all other destroyers upgraded in through the crafting system, they are deadly to cruisers because of the bonus 200% damage. Cruisers that charge into the firing range of a fleet of Mark V destroyers is almost always suicidal. Disadvantages: Lance destroyers are weak to high level, Mark V frigates and cutters. Cutters high speed can quickly close the range gap between them, they have higher armor and often superior resistors equipped. Although cutters and Lance destroyers have roughly equal firepower, because of the armor, cutters are usually on even footing when fighting with a fleet of Lance destroyers. Frigates upgraded to Mark V deal bonus 200% damage to destroyers, Lance destroyers by default are the most fragile high level ships, so frigates quickly eliminate them. Lance destroyers are difficult to upgrade through the crafting system since supply run fleets that drop crafting supplies needed are difficult to destroy en mass. Like all other destroyers, Lance destroyers cannot flee from any battle and must fight. SETUP Lance destroyers should be equipped differently when fighting bases or different fleets. Fleet vs fleet combat: Lance destroyers need Aurora rays to shoot down squadrons. Some players choose mix Aurora rays with ECHO rays or Impulse beams for extra firepower. Players prefer focused optics over ionized optics since ionized optics penalising the amount of damage that pierces through shield protection. A variety of weapons can be used to destroy bases very effectively. As of now, base defences are under powered when it comes to defending themselves against fleets at high level fleets. Remember, upgrade Lance destroyers to Mark V to be most effective in combat. Arc missiles are ideal for ravaging compact bases, their spread and splash damage can attack multiple combat modules at once. Impulse beams are extremely powerful, and can destroy the strongest Combat Modules in one or two shots. Impulse beams lack range and will place your Lance destroyers in risky positions close to SICO missile turrets. Archer beams are also ideal, like Impulse beams but slightly less potent but more range when it comes to out ranging medium range turrets. Siege drivers feature most range, they can out range SICO missiles turrets and deliver damage in powerful blows. A downside is that Siege drivers are incredibly heavy and have slow projectile speeds. Players often equip Iridium Magnets II if they can have enough mass. Strategies to take it down In VEGA Fleets, It is always equipped with AP Driver, but has very slow rotation. It is very easy to flank, but it can lay devastating firepower and it is advisable to find a way to draw its fire before charging in, which is best done by taking a decoy and getting the A.I's attention. Usage by VEGA The Lance Destroyer was first introduced with 3 other VSec hulls. Ever since, it has been regularly deployed by VEGA in all of its VSec fleets and has been encountered in all events until Countermeasures, where it was only reused in the event Reclamation, and hasn't been seen in an enemy event fleet ever since. During Jailbreak, the rebels stole the blueprints of the Lance Destroyer and distributed them, while also freeing the fugitive Larus. Trivia * It was made obtainable in the Jailbreak Event on February 26th, 2015. It was the max tier reward. See Jailbreak page for more information. * Funnily enough, Trident destroyers by default have only two weapon slots and Lance destroyers have three weapon slots. Tridents as a hand held weapon are three pronged, while Lances as a hand held weapon only have a single tip. Gallery Lance BP Card.png|Lance BP Card Lance.png|A group of 5 Lance Destroyers seen in Jailbreak Lance1.png|Mark V Lance destroyers attacking a base with Siege drivers. Category:Destroyers Category:Hulls